Lucky
by mske
Summary: Descobrimos como Lindir é sortudo por viver em Valfenda.


Lindir observava, em silêncio, seu mestre Elrond encarar, pensativo, a paisagem de uma das sacadas de seu aposento em Rivendell, a famosa Valfenda. Claro, a paisagem era mesmo bonita, mas nada parecia tão belo na visão de Lindir como quando Elrond o encarava atentamente. Ele, definitivamente, amava Elrond profundamente, e também amava quando Elrond chegava perto o suficiente pra ouvirem a respiração um do outro. Sua vida se resumia em seguir as ordens de Mestre Elrond, e essa era a melhor vida que ele poderia querer. Perdido em suas epifanias,Lindir assustou-se quando seu Senhor gritou seu nome, estalando os dedos.

- Perdão Senhor, estava distraído. - disse Lindir, arrumando sua postura de serviçal.  
- No que estava pensando?  
- Besteiras, Senhor. Só em como sou grato por servi-lo.  
Elrond se aproximou devagar, com seus passos calmos, e uma expressão que mostrava profundo agradecimento, enquanto Lindir observava cada um de seus movimentos com atenção. Ele sempre se sentia estranho nessas horas. O elfo mais velho pousou as mãos em seus ombros e disse, num tom baixo:  
- Eu é que sou grato por ter você ao meu lado, caro Lindir. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Obrigado. Eu sou muito sortudo. - Lindir respirava pesadamente, pois enquanto dizia isso, Elrond subia a mão pela nuca do servo, observando com atenção, cada detalhe do rosto do elfo. Lindir fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente quando sentiu a mão de seu Senhor acariciar a parte de trás de sua orelha, e se aproximava cada vez mais de seu rosto. Era um daqueles momentos em que ele agradecia por ter nascido.  
- Meu Senhor... - disse o servo, tão baixo que era quase inaudível, e a aproximação dos lábios de Elrond não ajudou muito. Só Elrond beijava daquele jeito. Um jeito tranquilo, de alguém que não tem pressa no que se faz, mas que transmite um tipo de urgência. Começava sempre assim. Lindir correspondia ao beijo com uma necessidade mais do que explícita, enquanto entregava seus braços e todo o resto de seu corpo ao seu mestre, pressionando seu corpo cada vez mais contra o dele, mas com um certo receio de ser afoito e estragar tudo. O elfo mais velho o conduziu até a cama macia, deitando-o com cuidado, como sempre fazia, com o medo de sempre de machucar seu amante. Sim, amante, pois aquela não era a primeira e, com certeza, não seria a última vez que se entregava a atração de seu querido menino de orelhas pontudas. Retirando as roupas de Lindir sem pressa, Elrond apreciava os movimentos pesados feitos pelo peito de Lindir, enquanto cada novo pedaço de pele era descoberto, revelando um corpo liso, sem pêlos, de um ser aparentemente indescritível. Lindir passava as mãos pelas costas de Elrond, e agora seus movimentos eram muito mais frenéticos: sentia necessidade de rever, sentir, ter o corpo de seu amado Senhor, seu único Senhor. Praticamente foi arrancando suas vestes de seda, e ficou feliz por ver que a calça de Elrond estava também com um volume desproporcional, como a sua. Obviamente, seu volume era menor. O elfo mais novo mordeu seu lábio inferior com força e suspirou ao sentir a boca de Elrond em seu pescoço, fazendo trilhas com sua língua, calmamente, passando por seu peito e descendo até sua barriga. Lindir abriu seus olhos pra ver seu mestre parado ali, na parte de seu corpo que mais pulsava por ele. Ao vê-lo parado o encarando também, entendeu o recado e lenvatou-se rapidamente murmurando algum tipo de perdão em élfico. Ajoelhou-se na cama sem demora, e desceu a calça e a cueca de Elrond de uma vez só, revelando um membro extremamente grande para sua boca pequena, mas gostava da sensação de sentir aquilo encostando em seu rosto. Depois de uma rápida apreciação, Lindir abriu a boca e tentou acomodar tudo aquilo, procurando um lugar onde deixar a língua. Começou um movimento, devagar, pra ter certeza de saborear o máximo possível daquele momento. Sorriu ao ouvir Elrond suspirar e pressionar sua cabeça contra ele com carinho, balbuciando palavras em élfico sem sentido. Lindir acreditava que aquele era o motivo pelo qual viera a vida; ele ia e vinha, alternando entre movimentos rápidos e lentos, sugando tudo o que conseguia pra si, e de vez em quando levantando a cabeça pra encontrar os olhos de Mestre Elrond, mas o encontrava com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de puro prazer, a testa franzida. Quando percebeu que estava chegando perto de seu ápice, o Senhor empurrou Lindir pra longe de si e deitou-o na cama, deitando-se por cima dele rapidamente, beijando-lhe a boca com puro desejo, e sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca do mais novo. Se posicionou direito em cima dele, mas antes escorregou um dedo pra dentro de Lindir, entrando e saindo devagar, sentido-o abrir e fechar pelo desejo de ter algo maior ali. Percebendo isso, Elrond colocou parcialmente seu membro na entrada do homem, não mais uma criança, embaixo de si, prestando atenção em qualquer sinal de dor profunda.

- Se doer demais me avise, está bem?

Elrond encarou o grunhido vindo de Lindir como um sinal de avanço, e colocou seu membro totalmente nele, devagar, segurando sua vontade de fazer movimentos mais bruscos pra não machucar seu querido. Sabia que Lindir já tinha uma cabeça formada, mas seu corpo aparentava ainda ser frágil, embora já o tivesse visto lutar e fazer coisas inimagináveis. Quando sentiu que estava todo dentro do rapaz, começou devagar a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem, e agora também tinha os olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos delicadas e firmes de Lindir em sua cintura,numa tentativa de rebolar e sentir um prazer maior. Elrond fazia os movimentos com mais velocidades, agora transmitindo ruídos e grunhidos de êxtase em cada estocada mais forte. Música para seus ouvidos era ouvir Lindir gemendo e tentando pronunciar seu nome, enquanto se segurava pra não gritar,

- Não pare Senhor, p-por favor... - Elrond conseguiu entender, de algo que não passava de suspiros e murmuros. Toda essa cordialidade de ser chamado de Senhor, justamente nessas horas, era o que mais o encantava em Lindir. Talvez ele tivesse medo de ser desrespeitoso com ele. Mas como poderia? Ele via o suor de seus corpos se misturando, sentia as unhas de Lindir se aprofundando em suas costas cada vez mais, os dois pronunciavam pragas em élfico totalmente sem sentido e isso só lhe dava mais vontade de continuar o ato com toda sua força. Em um berro incontido, Elrond despejou todo o seu em prazer no elfo que estava por baixo, que agora estava vermelho de exaustãoe que acabara de se aliviar junto com seu mestre, sujando os lençóis, antes brancos e limpos, e parte do corpo de seu Mestre. Elrond deu um beijo forte em seu amado e caiu ao seu lado, sentindo as costas arderem por causa dos apertos das mãos do outro rapaz: sabia que ficaria marcado, mas não se essas marcas que o fazia ter vontade de possuir Lindir todos os dias. Os dois elfos tinham expressões leves no rosto, e tentavam reorganizar suas respirações e pensamentos descompassados. Estavam olhando pro teto. Depois de alguns minutos, Elrond ouviu a voz fraca e rouca de Lindir a seu lado:

- Er... S-senhor... acha que alguém nos ouviu?

Ele não pode deixar de dar um risinho e beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça, sentindo os cabelos grudados na testa por causa do suor.

- Se não nos ouviram nas outras vezes, não devem ter ouvido agora.

Lindir sorriu, olhando pra ele, e mais uma vez agradeceu mentalmente a todos os seres divinos por servir a um Mestre como ele.


End file.
